Rick O'Connell (JMan2.0)
Biography Raised in St. Mary Mead's orphanage along with Babe Ruth in Baltimore, Maryland after his mother died and his father was no where to be found. (The Mummy: The Animated Series) ''The Mummy'' set in 1923 In The Mummy, Rick is an American serving as an officer in the French Foreign Legion. He promises to take Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathan Carnahan to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, and back again. However, Evelyn reads from the book of the dead and unleashes the immortal spirit of Imhotep - once a High Priest to the god-kings of Egypt, now resurrected in his mummified form. Rick then decides to take a modicum of responsibility for the situation and help them; however Evie is eventually captured. Rick then goes to rescue her and gets in a fight. He kills many mummies then finally fights Imhotep. After Evie makes Imhotep mortal, Rick impales Imhotep, killing him. They then have to escape as the building collapses. The movie closes with them riding off on camels with gold unknowingly hanging in the saddle bag. ''The Mummy Returns'' set in 1933 In The Mummy Returns, Rick is now married to Evie and has a son, named Alex. Sure enough, Alex is kidnapped and they must go on a quest to get him back and stop Imhotep. But Alex has activated the bracelet of Anubis, which has now awakened the Scorpion King (who is going to wipe out the world) so in addition to saving Alex, Rick O'Connell must also save the world yet again. Rick eventully is being pulled by the dead when Evie saves him. While Anaksonamoon does not(to be eaten by beetles and scorpions.) While Imhotep falls into hell. Rick, Evie, Alex and johnathon get to safety and sail of to the sunset. In a conversation with Ardeth Bay, he mentions that he was "in a Cairo orphanage" where he acquires a scorpion shaped tattoo. How long he was there is undetermined as he speaks with a distinctly American accent. ''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' set in 1947 The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor will initially take place in ancient times in China and follow the background of the film's villain (Jet Li). The film will move forward to a post-World War II setting. The film will take place roughly 14 years after the previous film, in which Rick and Evie's son Alex is now 24 years old, and has followed his parent's footsteps as an archaeologist and adventurer. It appears that Rick and Alex have become estranged over the years. In the third installment of The Mummy franchise Rick experimented with fly fishing and other activities to serve his hunger. Rick later meets with his son Alex after several years and reveals that he dropped the ball and wants to become a better father to his teenage son. Mid way through the movie Rick and the Han Emperor have a confrontation in which the emperor threw his dagger and pierced Rick in his stomach causing him to be treated by the pool of eternal life. This would now cause Rick to become an immortal.